1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for drying the handle of a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the problems encountered by golfers is maintaining a good grip on a golf club in wet weather. Although golfing in the rain may be made relatively comfortable if the golfer is protected by water repellent clothing, the golf club itself, including the handle, generally becomes wet in the rain. This causes problems with the golfer's swing and ability to hold the club securely.
A standard method for overcoming the problem of keeping a golf club handle dry is for the golfer to use a towel or other cloth to dry the golf club handle This is only a temporary solution because after multiple uses, the towel itself becomes wet and no longer is useful in drying the club handle.
Covers for golf club handles have been devised to protect the handle when the golf club is not in use and to dry a handle not in use, such as the cover of Proutt (U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,415). Proutt's cover comprises a water resistant outer layer, an inner layer of fibrous resilient material of towelling or non-woven cotton int type material, and a means for closely surrounding the shaft. Like a towel, the fibrous liner loses its ability to absorb water after numerous replacements of the handle within the cover.
Another device intended to keep the handle of a golf club dry consists of a dry-grip sleeve (U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,891). Such a sleeve is made of waterproof material and is designed to receive a golf club shaft and one or both hands of a golfer that are gripping the shaft. These sleeves must be opened and closed to change golf clubs or when the golfer wishes to alter which hand(s) are in the sleeve. Opening and closing the sleeve also provide opportunities for rain to enter the sleeve. Once wet golf clubs or wet hands are placed in the sleeve, the sleeve does not provide a way of drying the club handle and the golfer is again gripping a wet golf club handle. Such a sleeve may also interfere with a golfer's concentration by its restrictive placement around the golfer's hand(s) and golf club handle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for drying the handle of a golf club.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a golf club handle drying device that retains its drying capacity after multiple uses.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a golf club handle drying device that does not interfere with the golfer's concentration.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.